Si j'avais le courage de le faire
by Pain d'epices
Summary: Quand Emily Prentiss confie ses secrets à une feuille de papier


**Author's Note : Me vl'a donc avec un petit OS qui s'intitule : "Si j'avais le courage de le faire..." Le courage de faire quoi vous me direz? Réponse en lecture xD**

 **Certain d'entre vous l'ont peut-être déjà lu : celles qui me connaissent ou les habituées du forum Esprits Criminels.**

 **J'le poste ici parce qu'une amie n'arrête pas de me rappeler qu'elle ne l'a toujours pas lu et qu'il n'est toujours pas sur ff. Donc voilà Phanel si tu me lis - et je sais que tu me lis - ton vœux est exaucé! ;)**

 **Rated : M pour être sûre**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède aucun des personnages ou décors appartenant à l'univers de CM. Je n'écris en aucun cas dans le but de gagner de l'argent mais seulement par plaisir. Je n'en tire aucun honneur**

* * *

" En arrivant ce matin, tu fus la première chose que mes yeux rencontrèrent. Il était très tôt pour un lundi et pourtant, tu étais déjà là. Tu me saluas chaleureusement et je te rendis ton sourire. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui puisse trouver un mot pour désigner ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque ton regard à rencontré le mien? J'en doute fort.

Et pourtant je l'ai cherché!

Tout comme moi, tu as pris place autour de la table. Mes yeux n'ont pu ne seule seconde se détacher de toi. J'espérais chaque instant un nouveau regard de ta part. J'avais besoin de te voir me sourire.

Lorsque tu quittas la pièce, j'eus envie de te suivre pour continuer à te voir et toujours sentir ta présence près de moi. Mais je n'en fis rien. A la place, j'attrapai cette feuille, sortis un stylo et laissai ma main courir sur le papier; remplissant une à une les lignes tracées à l'encre d'imprimerie. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à écrire à ton sujet.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais plus le temps passe et plus je pense à toi. Un grand nombre de petites choses font bouillonner tout mon être. Mon cerveau associe chaque détail insignifiant à ta personne. C'est comme si, jours après jours, tout mon univers tournait un peu plus autour de toi. Chacun de mes rêves est envahi par un éclatant sourire se dessinant sur ton joli visage. Et parfois, lorsque je suis seule entourée par le silence, ton rire me parvient - exactement comme si tu riais là; juste en face de moi.

Est-ce de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi? Sûrement!

Dans tous les cas, je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus envoûtant. Certes, j'ai déjà aimé par le passé, mais aujourd'hui je ne pourrais réellement définir ça. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort et d'aussi intense. Et je ne ressentirai jamais cela pour une autre personne; peu importe la personne en question car je sais que tu es LA bonne personne.

J'aimerais que tu lises ces lignes. Ou mieux; pouvoir te dire en face tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

Si j'avais le courage de le faire, je me mettrais à genoux devant toi. Je te regarderais dans les yeux, je saisirais tes grandes mains pour les porter à ma poitrine et je laisserais mon cœur te parler pour moi. Je te dirais combien tu m'inspires le respect et la joie, le bonheur que tu me procures; ainsi que l'ardente passion qui brûle en moi lorsque je suis en ta présence.

Si j'avais le courage de le faire, après cela je me redresserais - tout en laissant nos doigts entremêlés - et je te dirais que je t'aime. je te dirais que t'avoir est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse.

Si j'avais le courage de le faire, mes mains se poseraient sur tes joues. L'une d'elle glisserait jusqu'à ta nuque puis j'approcherais mon corps du tien.

Si j'avais le courage de le faire, j'approcherais encore un peu plus de toi puis pencherais la tête et embrasserais tes lèvres pulpeuses. J'échangerais avec toi le plus doux, le plus tendre, le plus somptueux et le plus parfait des baisers.

Si j'avais le courage de le faire, nous monterions en voiture et ferions route vers chez moi. Je fermerais l'une après l'autre les portes derrière nous - la dernière serait celle de ma chambre.

Si j'avais le courage de le faire, je déboutonnerais un à un les boutons de ta chemise et ferais courir mes doigts sur la peau tiède de ton ventre. Je te laisserais ensuite dégrafer mon soutien-gorge et m'ôter mon débardeur avant de coller ma peau nue à la tienne et de te donner un autre baiser passionné.

Si j'avais le courage de le faire, une fois la totalité de nos vêtements à terre, je t'entraînerais dans ma chute sur mon lit et me glisserais sous mes draps avec toi.

Si j'avais le courage de la faire, nous ferions l'amour. Nos deux corps s'uniraient l'un à l'autre. Chaque millimètre de ma peau serait parcourue d'un frisson et traversé d'une décharge électrique chaque fois qu'elle rencontrerait la tienne. Je m'abandonnerais à tes baisers ardents et à la chaleur de ton corps; gravant à jamais dans mon esprit chaque instant de la nuit la plus magique de ma vie.

Mais malheureusement tout cela m'est impossible. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de t'avouer le moindre des sentiments que je ressens pour toi.

Ça y est, tu es de retour et tu n'es plus seul. Les autres arrivent également. Je les salue en souriant puis me reconcentre sur cette feuille.

Il n'y a plus grand chose à te dire maintenant. Juste encore une fois que je suis lâche et surtout un belle froussarde car si j'avais le courage de la faire, je me lèverais. Je viendrais à ta rencontre, te tendrais cette feuille en soutenant ton doux et profond regard et te regarderais lire à quel point je t'aime Spencer Reid... "

* * *

 **Voili voilou. Tout d'abord j'espère que ça vous a plu et ensuite; merci d'être passé par ici. ça fait toujours plaisir que les gens prennent ne serait-ce que le temps de lire.**

 **si vous avez des suggestions/remarques/critiques n'hésitez point. Je suis ouverte à toutes remarques et je ne me vexe que très rarement ^^**


End file.
